This invention relates to surveillance systems and, in particular, to a workstation for use with a surveillance system. As used herein surveillance system includes building management and security systems.
Prior art surveillance system workstations have been difficult to use requiring the user to memorize various function keys on the keyboard of the controller to operate certain desired functions. Moreover, these keys have a specific function that does not change as the user interface on the display changes, thus the possibility of additional functions cannot be performed. In addition, prior art systems have not provided a way for the user to correlate an action that should be taken at the user input device in relation to the user interface displayed on the monitor. Accordingly, there has been a need for an improved workstation for use in surveillance systems that provides the user with greater ease of use.